spinmasterfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:The Mighty Q
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Spin Master Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Meighan Oh hey Was this the Wikia you wanted a Favicon for? Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Talk ]]'Other things" 02:58, August 9, 2011 (UTC) :I'll need temporary admin rights to install the Favicon, but I've already got my own Wikias I'm working on. Abce2|''Talk '''Other things" 03:03, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Ohaithar. May I help? I'm still in control, [[User Talk:DarkusMaster|and I have '''NO IDEA']] how to fix this place! 16:59, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Hey Hey q-RBL Sure I'll help. What do you need me to majorly help you out in? [[User:TooNBaku|'Ooh, somebody']]' stop me!!!! 21:10, August 11, 2011 (UTC)' Ok, I'll work on them. '''Ooh, somebody stop me!!!! 21:19, August 11, 2011 (UTC) RE lol, u got it! :D ~ Lord of Pyrus 22:49, September 2, 2011 (UTC) RE I accessed my account through the bot, yes. And BTW, you don't have to "request" a bot account. You can request it be "Flagged" so it doesn't show on RC or WA. But you can just create an account, tell me the pass, and I can access it through my AWB Software. ~ Lord of Pyrus 23:26, September 2, 2011 (UTC) RE Okay, it has 1,200 left on the task list, i already started, so It won't let me stop the programming. After that, no more. Got it. ~ Lord of Pyrus 23:31, September 2, 2011 (UTC) Spotlight Request Hi. SpinMaster Wiki looks like fun, however, you would need more content in order to meet our Spotlight Criteria. Please feel free to ask again when your wiki has grown a bit! -- Wendy (talk) 03:30, October 20, 2011 (UTC) hi i am mutant helios a usermutant helios 01:35, November 4, 2011 (UTC)mutant helios Can i be a admin i stay up late and edit .Please i really could be some help.mutant helios 01:51, November 4, 2011 (UTC)Mutant helios can i please become a Admin i could be some help i stay up late and edit mutant helios 01:52, November 4, 2011 (UTC)mutant helios